Bella at Dartmouth
by KIRAKASHA
Summary: Warning: Breaking Dawn Spoilers! It's twenty years post Breaking Dawn, and Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee decide to enroll in college. At Dartmouth. What happens when five vampires decide to enroll in a Ivy League college? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you like this story, it's my first Twilight fanfic, and criticism is appreciated. And, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I tried my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… no matter how much I wish I did. Or Dartmouth.

--Bella's P.O.V.

I sighed, checking my suitcase one last time. It had been twenty years since Renesmee was born, and she decided that she wanted to go to college. Edward thought it was a great idea, and I decided to go to, considering I had never been before. So now, Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, and I were enrolled to attend Dartmouth.

"Bella, it's going to be hard for you most likely, but maybe not, you always were odd... anyway, it's probably going to be hard to be in such close vicinity of humans 24/7, so PLEASE be careful." Esme was telling me, as she helped me pack, taking on her motherly role.

"And, Bella?" Rose asked, closing my second suitcase.

"Yeah?" I replied, genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Have fun."

"Bella! It's time for our flight to leave. Come on." Edward said quietly, from the front of our cottage. I walked out of our unreasonably large closet and up to Edward, my suitcases in hand.

"Have a safe flight." Jacob said, before giving Renesmee a kiss. I involuntarily grimaced. They both rolled their eyes, and Jacob proceeded to give me a hug, and shake Edward's hand.

"You're going to come visit right?" Renesmee asked.

"Of Course."

"Love you." Jacob said to Renesmee.

"Love you too." She replied tears welling up in her eyes.

"Be wild you guys!" Emmett called from the driveway. " I want details!" Causing, the five of us to laugh.

We took Edward's new Volvo to the Airport, after a very emotional goodbye between my now son-in-law and daughter.

"Flight 613 to Detroit. Now boarding." A voice boomed over the intercom when we reached the gate.

"Perfect timing." Alice muttered.

"Of course we'd have perfect timing Alice!" Edward said, as we boarded the plane. After our layover in Detroit, we finally made it to the Manhattan-Boston regional airport, where we picked up the rental car we would be driving until we had time to buy cars.

"Mom, what dorm are you going to be in?" Renesmee asked me.

"I'm going to be in the Russel Sage Hall, fourth floor, two room triple. What about everyone else?" I asked, really not knowing what dorm anyone had, since room assignments weren't really talked about.

"Umm, Butterfield, two room double." Alice said.

"French, second floor, two room double." Renesmee, said, after a moment.

"Rauner, fourth floor single. No roommates for me!" Edward said.

"Brown, second floor. Double." Jasper said, quietly.

"How were we stupid enough not to make sure we were in the same building? Now we're all scattered!" I asked.

"I have no idea. But, good luck everyone! Remember, tonight, college park-behind the Bartlett tower!" Alice reminded us, before Edward went off in one direction, Renesmee in another, Jasper disappeared in all but the literal sense, and Alice and I were to face housing together. "Good luck Renesmee!" I said called back to her. She waved to me. "Thanks!" she yelled.

"You know we have to go to Boston and go shopping over the weekend right?" Alice said to me, as we walked.

"Of course Alice, as long as we don't play Bella Barbie." I said, ignoring the stares we got from other students. We arrived at the cluster, and I went into one building, and Alice the other.

And, next thing I knew, I was turning the key to my dorm. Completely unaware of who I would be expecting to have as roommates.


	2. Meeting roommates

Bella's P.O.V.

I turned the key and opened the door with a gentle push. The dorm was empty. I knew it would be only a matter of moments before my roommates would arrive, so at full speed I unpacked the four bags I brought with me, and pulled out my newest copy of Wuthering Heights. Yes, it's my_ newest _copy, but it was still fraying at the edges. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the dorm. It seemed like my roommate's whole family had come to send her off.

"Reina! Prisa!" A motherly voice said.

'Not good. She's probably bilingual.' I thought to myself as the door opened.

But, I did know more than enough Spanish to know that prisa meant hurry. A girl with black hair, green eyes, and tan skin came through the door.

"Hi! I'm Reina Kanavos. This is mi mama and my dad." She paused, "and, my little sister Lena." Her introductions were in a heavy Greek accent.

I was confused, because she spoke Spanish but was clearly Greek. I stood up anyway, to introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Cullen. Call me Bella though." I said politely, holding my hand out. Reina shook it.

"You came here all by yourself? Where are your parents?" Lena asked. I smiled, though Charlie died three years ago, and I had no idea of what was going on Renee at the moment.

"No. I came here with my two sisters and two brothers." I said. Great, now I had to pretend my husband was my brother.

"Oh. I would love to meet them Bella!" Reina said. I could easily tell that Reina was a very outgoing person.

"Trust me. You will, when Alice drags us shopping to redo the dorm this weekend."

Then suddenly, and very randomly, Lena, who appeared to be about thirteen, blurted out "Bella, you're pretty!" If I could have

"Well. It's great to know that you two are getting along but, we really do have to go." Reina's mom said. Turning to me she said, "We have to catch a train to New York, but it was truly nice meeting you Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected her.

"Bella. Maybe you can come visit with Reina over the holidays." She said, and I noticed that Reina's father must be Greek. But, he hadn't said a word.

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Kanavos." I said, as she gave me a hug.

"Reina…" Mrs. Kanavos started, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll give you guys some space." I muttered, going into the second room. I sat down on an office chair and looked around. That's when I noticed that the desks are in one room and the beds in the other. I could hear my roommate's emotional goodbyes through the wall. It sounded like Mr. and Mrs. Kanavos were crying, Lena was exploring the room, and Reina was trying to comfort her parents, and I could hear her voice crack. To pass the moments I started thinking about Edward, when the door opened on the other side, and as the Kanavos family walked out.

"I'm so sorry about that. My parents tend to get all emotional when they think about their "little Greek Spanish princess" going off to college." Reina gushed, snapping me out of my daydream.

"It's okay. It's no problem." I said.

"I wonder where our other roommate is…" Reina said.

"I don't know…" I said. Just then my cell phone rang, Alice. "One second." I told Reina, answering the phone.

"Bella! These dorms…. Esme and I have a lot of work to do!" Alice yelled. I could help but grimace.

"And, your roommate…" she started, but was interrupted by a squeal. "Sorry, Bella! Got to go!" and then there was a click. The line had gone dead.

"Sorry. That was my sister Alice. She thinks the dorms are a bit… under-decorated." I said with a sigh.

"I can see where she's coming from. They're so bland… no color." Reina said.

"No color." I repeated, my mind still thinking about Edward.

"We totally have to pledge together."

"Come again?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. Did this girl want us to join a cult or something?

"You know, pledge to a sorority? It would be so fun. I'll have to gather flyers tomorrow when I go get breakfast." She said, her eyes having a look that showed she was planning our immediate future.

"Sure. Pledge, sorority, flyers, rushes. Got it."

"Who are you thinking about?" Reina asked me.

"I'll tell you when I know you better." I said with a smirk. Just then, the door to the dorm on the other side opened. Catching me by surprise. "Hi, I'm Naomi." She said, and Reina and I walked out of the second room. I observed the girl in half a second. She was tall with black hair and caramel skin. Almost coffee with cream in it. But it was her eyes that caught my sight. My breath got hitched in my throat. It couldn't be… she couldn't be. Those eyes. Those topaz/ honey eyes.


	3. The Civil war and church?

"Hola. I'm Reina." Reina said, holding her hand out for Naomi to shake. Naomi shook it.

"I'm Bella." I said, Naomi, caught my eyes and gasped, quietly. She shook my hand. Her hand wasn't super warm to me, and what Reina said next confirmed my suspicions.

"I already found two things that the three of you have in common." She said.

"What?" Naomi and I asked at the same time.

"Both of you are so beautiful, it's almost creepy, both of you have cold skin, and you both have those honey colored eyes. I've never seen it before actually. Anyway, what's up with the cold skin?" she asked.

"Anemic." We replied at the same time.

"Weird, reminds me of a legend I heard… Was I in Brazil, or Seattle?" Reina muttered.

"Never heard that one." Naomi said, sitting on the bed.

"Well, I'm gonna head down to dinner. You two want to come?"

"I'll pass, I'm going to head down to meet my family soon anyway." I said.

"Yeah, I'm not too hungry either. We'll see you when you finish."

"Okay. Wish me luck on scoping out a cute guy in the dining hall." Reina said, picking up her purse.

"Good luck." Naomi and I said.

"Antio, chicas!" Reina called back hurrying out the door. As soon as she was gone Naomi and I turned to face each other.

"When? Where?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Outside of Charleston 1849. I was a nineteen year old…" she winced at the next word that came out of her mouth. "Slave when the Civil War started. I lived on a plantation and one morning I was working on the fields. A mysterious, super pale man appeared out of what at the time I thought was nowhere, and took me somewhere. I still don't know where he took me. He changed me. Days later he came back with my sister, and she had gone through the same change as I. I remember her exact words when the mysterious man told us what we were. "We're what? We can't be vampires. They simply don't exist. Oh no, I've lost it, and as soon as I get back home I'll be gettin a whippin from the Missus for sure." She paused, and had a far away look in her eyes.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Forks, Washington. Twenty years ago, when I was giving birth to my husband's baby I had practically died. But, I knew I wasn't going to make it out human." I said sheepishly. I was officially the only one without an emotional story.

"Did your baby live?"

"Yes. She's actually here with my husband, sister, and brother in law." I said, smiling.

" I'd love to meet them."

"You should come down with me…" I glanced down at my watch, "right now. I'm supposed to be meeting them at College Park."

"Wow. Who knew that I'd end up with another vampire as my roommate?" Naomi said chuckling, as we walked out the door to meet Alice in the Hyphen –the common area separating the two halls- before heading down to the park.

When we got there, Alice was waiting. I laughed quietly at her expression when she saw Naomi.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said, as we walked outside.

"Naomi. Well, technically it's Kizzy. But, I changed my name to be less conspicuous."

"Kizzy… that's a cool name." Alice said.

"Yeah. It was my mother's." There was a silence after that, only broken by Renesmee catching up with us, chattering on the phone to Jacob. "My room is boring… No you didn't warn me, mutt." Renesmee had taken to calling Jacob mutt as almost a nickname when she wasn't happy with him. "Gotta go Jake… Don't call me a leech!"

"Renesmee Carli Cullen. We are in public." I hissed, going into Mom mode.

"I gotta go… Love you too. Bye." She said, hanging up the phone at last. She appeared startled when she saw Naomi.

"Your daughter?" Naomi asked. I nodded. We were talking much too fast for any human to understand us, so we could let our guard down.

"I'm Renesmee."

"Naomi." Naomi said, holding out her hand. Renesmee shook it. "Please don't…" I thought to myself. A few seconds later Naomi was nodding her head in understanding, muttering something along the lines of "Interesting." The rest of the walk was immersed in small talk. If I didn't know any better, from Naomi's personality, you would have never known that Naomi was born in the 1840's.

When we got to the park Edward and Jasper were there waiting. "Edward, Jasper this is my roommate Naomi." I said, sitting down next to Edward.

"So, where do you live?" Jasper asked.

"Mobile. It rains a lot, and I can get away with not coming out of the house when it's hot and sunny. People do that a lot down there. I live with my boyfriend. My sister went up to live with Tanya for a few months." She paused. "Do you know Tanya? She partially taught us the whole animal thing… but we mostly figured it out on our own."

"Yeah. We know Tanya. They're like extended family." Renesmee said.

"You lived during the Civil War, right Kizzy?" Renesmee said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you and Uncle Jasper would get along." Renesmee said. I elbowed her slightly and sighed.

"Union or Confederate?" Naomi asked.

"Confederate." Jasper said proudly. Naomi hissed, and looked as if she was about to kill Jasper. She paused for a moment, the started to lunge after him, but Renesmee and I held her back before she got the chance to.

Naomi's eyes were a coal black, filled with rage, and for a second she actually looked like a monster. For a moment she struggled against our grip, then started muttering something to herself. "Stop it, Kizzy. Mama wouldn't want you to do that. Neither would Jesus."

She closed her eyes and started whispering, so low that our supersensitive ears couldn't hear it. I took a glance at Jasper. Who besides being able to feel Naomi's emotions, looked truly afraid. She opened her eyes again, they were a normal color, and Renesmee and I let go of her. "Sorry about that. The Civil War was always a touchy subject." She paused. "Today's Saturday… right?"

"Yes." Edward said.

"You guys should come to church with me tomorrow. It's family and friends day, and I just got the position of minister of music."

"You go to church?" Alice whispered in disbelief. Naomi nodded proudly.

"I'm a proud Christian. Because, the only thing that's stayed constant, and helped me keep my sanity is Church. And knowing that Jesus is guiding me through this." I took a glance at Edward. He looked like he was truly contemplating the idea.

"I'll go with you, Naomi. It'd be a good change in scenery. See, Edward here has a different perspective on our situation." I said.

"Eternally damned?" Naomi asked. Edward nodded.

"We'll come too." Alice said. I knew exactly how to rope Renesmee and Edward into going.

"Is there a piano?" I asked. Naomi nodded.

"Brand new, black grand piano. And an organ." Edward and Renesmee's faces lit up.

"We'll be there." Edward said.

"Now, do y'all have church clothes?" Naomi asked. We shook our heads. "Well, then. I guess that means we have to go shopping before the mall closes." Naomi said. Alice squealed, and ran over to hug Naomi.

"Come on! Get up! We only have two hours before the mall closes!" Alice said, looking horrified.

"Actually… I have connections…. We can get some stores to stay open a bit later for us." Naomi said.

"Yay!" Alice said as we ran at human speed towards the rental cars.

"Wait… two shopaholics! This can't end well." I muttered to Edward and Renesmee. Edward chuckled and nodded his head. Renesmee just giggled.

--

Read and Review! The next chapter is going to be church shopping extravaganza!


End file.
